


let me name the stars for you

by Mythologiae



Series: scared is the best way to be horny [4]
Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Tears, these two cannot exist without breaking my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologiae/pseuds/Mythologiae
Summary: That evening, he learns: the only way Ramge knows how to be loved isn't the only way Rachel knows how to love him.
Relationships: Rachel (Exos Heroes)/Ramge (Exos Heroes)
Series: scared is the best way to be horny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. here I am, leaving you clues

**Author's Note:**

> Day six: cock worship

  
  
The girls at the nearest table won't stop staring, not even trying to hide their coy giggling behind their hands. Beside him, he hears the steady, almost impatient _tap tap tap_ of Ramge's cane against the tip of his shoe, the soft brush of Sia's paws across his shoulders. A moment later, the cat takes a meaningful pass from higher, slimmer shoulders to the top of Rachel's head. The girls coo louder and then Ramge drops his head against the side of Rachel's softly, indicating his boredom with the proceedings, and he has to stifle a snicker. Around them lords and ladies intermingle, talking about the mundane, trifling things only the idle rich think are worth talking about. Rachel is, to the surprise of no one, similarly fed up. The girls begin whispering among themselves as Sia retakes her place atop her master nudging each other meaningfully. He locks eyes with Baraka across the room, who gives him a look so unbearably smug that he almost doesn't take the out the ensuing nod ensures.  
  
But only almost.  
  
The Kings Guard of Wasted Red slips between them and the girls at just the right angle and distance, and by the time he passes, they've disappeared.  
  
The Kings Guards barracks are empty, but even if they weren't, there isn't a soul who'd say anything to see Ramge trailing after Rachel in the halls. It's a sign so commonplace that not even the time of night would make much of a difference, save for a drawing of lots as to who'd be waking them in the morning.  
  
(Baraka almost always lost, but Rachel was pretty sure he liked being able to tease Ramge about it.)  
  
He hangs his sword and shield up as he enters, half-listening to Ramge's hushed conversation with Sia. By the time the brunet has shut the door behind him, Rachel is halfway out of his waistcoat, sleeves pushed haphazardly up his forearms. He barely has time to step out of his boots before Ramge's slim arms wind around him, nose pressed to his throat and a whine seemingly trapped in his own. Rachel turns, fingers finding his face and bringing it up, but before he can say a word, lips are on his as Ramge crowds him toward his bed. It's rare, this kind of initiative, something that might be reprimanded if it were one of those nights, but it's not. Which means he's more than happy to let Ramge all but smother him beneath his lean frame, humming quietly, questioningly into his mouth. Ramge only pulls away when they've somehow ended up sprawled half-upright against the headboard, eyes dewy with impatient, frustrated ( but thus far unshed) tears.  
  
Rachel waits.  
  
"Th-those girls," Ramge finally murmurs, dropping his gaze- and his hands- to Rachel's belt, biting nervously at his lower lip. "Y-you're... they..." He falters, frustrated, but Rachel still waits, carding his fingers through silky, dark locks with every bit of affection he can only seem to muster for him. "They w-wanted you," he finally murmurs, easing the thick, almost stiff fabric of his dress uniform down and out of his way. Rachel's underthings are an afterthought that he mouths against, hot and breathlessly needy before they too are unceremoniously whisked out of the way. "Like they couldn't s-see... like I wasn't even _there_..." Sullen, low and dragged out, Ramge's words are accompanied by the drag of his tongue. Though Rachel knows what the issue is, he can't help but tease:  
  
"Did you want them to look at _you_ , instead?"  
  
Ramge gives an indignant, unamused sound that, at any other time might earn him a quick (and light) smack. He tongues at the underside of the head of Rachel's cock in retaliation, and the blond's soft chuckle falters into a hiss. Apparently mollified by this, Ramge takes him into his mouth and sucks, moaning as he goes from half to full mast in a matter of moments at the sight of those soft, pale lips around him. Once Rachel is hard, Ramge slides his mouth off, but not away, looking up at him from beneath dark lashes clumped together by the onset of tears. His frustration is evident, and Rachel can't even pretend he doesn't like seeing the other man cry around or because of his cock. He speaks as he tongues at Rachel's flesh, between long, wet licks and brief, teasing flicks, breath hitching every few words.  
  
"Didn't... d-didn't want them looking at y-you," he corrects, whining softly as the first few beads of precum spill down the side of Rachel's length and onto his tongue. "Didn't want them thinking about f-flirting with you. About... w-wanting you." From the corner of his eye, Rachel sees his hips press against the bed and tightens his fingers in warning. Ramge instantly goes still, save for his mouth, which plunges swiftly around him again, those wide, teary doe eyes still locked on him and him alone. He comes up for air, barely, and curves his tongue around Rachel's girth, mouth wide, waiting to be filled. "Didn't want them thinking about you... like this..." Another messy, spit-slick descent, Ramge's pale lips beginning to go pink and debauched, mouth and cheeks wet with saliva and precum.  
  
Rachel can't look away; couldn't, even if he wanted to.  
  
"But they _can't_ ," comes the soft, unsteady pant, lashes fluttering but eyes remaining open. "Th-they won't _ever_... r-right...?"  
  
"Ramge," Rachel coos, and slides his cock into his throat without warning, watching him gasp and gag for a moment before he pulls back, leaving Ramge to scramble forward to take him in again. "Ramge, Ramge, Ramge, what am I gonna do with you, huh?" Ramge doesn't answer at first, fingers tight on Rachel's thighs but hips carefully, obediently still as he gags himself on the other man's cock. Rachel isn't really expecting a response, not when he's like this, but not for the first time that evening, Ramge surprises him.  
  
"Use me," he replies, panting, voice thin and rough with both need and desperation. "Use me, _keep_ using me, take me h-however you want just d-don't..."  
  
_Don't toss me aside for someone else._  
  
Rather than give voice to what they both know he means, Ramge returns his wholehearted attention to Rachel's cock. Wordlessly, Rachel lets him, staring down at the top of Ramge's head for the first time that evening. Lavishing him from root to tip, throat squeezing around the whole of him, voice nothing more than near-silent, achingly desperate whines. When Rachel comes with a trembling shudder and a soft, almost fragile murmur of his name, Ramge stills, but doesn't pull his mouth away until the other stops shaking, lapping at his cock almost mindlessly. He doesn't look up to meet Rachel's eyes, even as he calls his name, and so Rachel takes matters into his own hands.


	2. my tongue melting you like a sugar cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven: praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little behind due to rl but better late than never

  
  
"Ram… Ramge, look at me."  
  
Rachel's voice is gentle, which isn't strange when he's talking to Ramge for the most part, except that after something like _that_ , 'gentle' isn't usually what he prefers. Ramge, however, keeps his head stubbornly down, still mouthing at Rachel's cock in a half-desperate sort of way, and impatience wins out over gentleness. For the moment. It isn't difficult to flip Ramge over and drag him up, lithe and reedy as he is. There's only a moment's pause between his inelegant sprawl onto his back and Rachel's knees pressing under his arms. Then he's hauled up, pressed back against the pillows, a mouth against his before he can take a steadying breath. It's easy to distract him, plunging into his mouth with aggressive abandon, as his hands are bound; Rachel's sash hooked through a decorative loop in the carved headboard. Probably not its intended design function, but it will have to do.  
  
The betrayed look on the brunet's face when their lips part almost hurts, but it doesn't deter; Rachel simply pulls away and begins to strip them both. Ramge squirms, in embarrassment more than protest, drawing himself up into an awkward half-curl. The sight of each other bare is hardly new but is not yet mundane; Rachel's stomach still drops with a dark sort of possessiveness at the sight of all the hollows in the jutting bones of Ramge's body. Delicate shadows etched too deep at his collar bones, the fine, taut lines at his hips, the faint contours of his ribs. All the places where Rachel aches to press into until Ramge stops looking so gaunt. So haunted.  
  
He knows it's not that easy, but he wishes it was.  
  
"You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen," he murmurs instead, palms bracing against his sides, thumbs spread over the curve of his ribs. Ramge's breath hitches, and Rachel feels it in his fingertips, the way it rolls through him. Nose skimming the bowed arc of neck and jaw, the kisses he presses along the thin skin are feather-light, placating. Ramge trembles like a frightened fawn and Rachel presses a smile into his next kiss. "Look at you... shaking to your bones, but your face is so calm," save for the sheen of tears in his eyes, the pinch in his brow. Rachel smooths it with a thumb and sighs, shifting to draw his palms down his chest. "You're so strong, to bear everything with that kind of composure." This time, the hitch is felt against his lips as they traverse his chest, shifting across to trail down his sternum.  
  
"I'm not-!"  
  
"You _are_." Quiet and fierce, blue eyes lifting to lock with his in challenge. "People think you're weak and you let them, because you don't want to have to let them know how much you've endured." He thinks of the first time he clapped Ramge on the shoulder, how he'd hidden a flinch at the sound of flesh striking flesh, but made no noise of protest at the force when men with triple his mass had often told Rachel to ease up. "People think you're made of glass, but you're all ice and snow, Ramge. You'd be a storm if you'd let yourself be," a tundra, cold and glacial and unforgiving against the harshness of the world. But... "But you won't, because you're too kind." His fingers caress the slender hips beneath his gently, wanting to arch up and swallow the whimper Ramge makes but preferring to hear it instead. Ramge's cock twitches, and Rachel's fingers find it and _stroke_ , just barely, pressing it against his belly with hardly an effort.  
  
"You're _so_ kind," his mouth is running without thought now, one hand fumbling for the oil in the bedside drawer, the other drawing those long, light strokes along Ramge's length. " _Too_ kind," he pulls back enough to watch Ramge try and hide his face against his arm, pink-cheeked and sputtering. "You're going to make more than just _me_ fall for you if you're not careful."  
  
" _No_ , I-!" Panic rises in Ramge's soft voice, and he's silenced with a kiss, soft and hiding a laugh.  
  
"Baraka's halfway there," he says, nonchalantly, and watches Ramge's eyes widen while his face reddens, "which is a shame for him, 'cause I'm not great with sharing. Not when you're the first good thing to happen to me in _years_." Slick fingers curl around Ramge and squeeze, gently, as Rachel flashes him a fond smile. Ramge makes a delicate, fluttery noise and tenses his stomach, as if resisting the sensations Rachel's touch- and his words- are causing. "And really, I've _always_ been bad about wanting to keep the things I love all to myself."  
  
Ramge doesn't react as the first oiled finger presses against his entrance, his startled eyes focused on Rachel and nothing else. It's enough to make the prince duck his own head, voice low when he hesitantly begins to excuse himself.  
  
  
"That is... if it's alright?" Normally confident to the last, only in this does Rachel hesitate, uncertainty making him boyish in a way his usual boisterousness doesn't manage. He watches Ramge take a breath, wide eyes beginning to fill- to overflow. "Fuck, sorry, did I hurt you-?" Panic of his own wells, the worry that someone he cares for might hurt because of him again, but then Ramge smiles, watery and rose-tinged and his own breath halts in his lungs.  
  
"Of course it's alright," he breathes, awed. "It's _you_."  
  
Rachel smiles, widening with the dawning revelation, like its the only thing he's ever wanted to hear, and leans up to pepper his face with kisses. The last of them lingers, slow and deep, as rough fingers work into his body. Languidly, Rachel bestows lingering kiss after lingering kiss, enough to make Ramge's heart long for it to never end, while his body yearns for more and more and _more_. He gets it with the addition of a second finger, then a third, while Rachel showers him with kisses and praises both, enough to make even the sternest soul falter. It takes everything he has not to dissolve into sobs, but for Rachel… for Rachel, how can he do anything but try and smile?  
  
"I love you," Rachel whispers, with none of the fear he used to have before Ramge came along, and the brunet swallows and kisses him that much harder. "I _love_ you- my partner, my shadow, my _heart_..."  
  
Ramge whimpers Rachel's name as he spills across his stomach, mortified, but Rachel only smiles and slips out his fingers, replacing them with the head of his cock. Ramge's eyes go wide and wild, but he doesn't protest as Rachel rocks his way inside inch by careful inch, leaning over him, his body folded up onto his shoulders as they lock eyes. Cleaning his fingers off, Rachel draws them up Ramge's bound arms, lacing their fingers together with a squeeze. Ramge swears his heart gives a sharp contraction in return.  
  
"Rachel," he murmurs, and swallows hard. "Show me. Show me you..." He can't finish, overwhelmed, but he doesn't need to. Rachel is already leaning forward, caging him beneath the broad span of his shoulders, eyes too, too bright in the rapidly-darkening room.  
  
"Yeah," he rasps, low and rough and breathless, reverent with adoration. "I'll show you it's all yours. I'll give it all to you, every bit."  
  
It's exactly what Ramge's always wanted- and it's what he's going to miss the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oops


End file.
